9 - Bucky Au Pays de Heidi !
by Isis7056
Summary: C'est un rêve que j'ai fait et cela ce passe après Civil War ! Bonne Lecture ! Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !
1. Bucky au Pays de Heidi part1

**BUCKY AU PAYS DE HEIDI !**

* * *

 **Cela faisait presque un an que le groupe de Captain America se cachait du SHIELD, le groupe changeait de cachette tous les 3 mois maximum.**

 **Pendant ce temps là, Steeve Rogers aidait son amie Bucky chaque jour… Et cela marchait.**

 **Bucky se souvenait peu à peu de toute sa vie. Il était désormais calme et avait retrouvé sa complicité avec son ancien meilleur ami.**

 **Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin. Le groupe d'ami, car oui, chacun avait pu connaitre le vrai Bucky et s'entendait bien avec lui, était resté trop longtemps au même endroit, et ils avaient peur d'être repérés.**

 _\- Il nous faudrait un coin bien caché du SHIELD pour qu'on puisse se reposer quelque temps, déclara Clint sérieusement. Aider Bucky à s'habituer à la vie moderne, ainsi que les surveillances, on est tous à bout de nerfs._

 _\- Et Bucky à aussi besoin de repos désormais, ajouta calmement Wanda en frottant le bras du concerné en souriant._

 _\- …_ _Merci à vous tous, et pardon pour tous ces problèmes… murmura Bucky tristement._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'était pour la bonne cause, déclara Scott. Bon, quelqu'un a une idée ?_

 _\- J'en aurais une, répondit Clint après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Une amie de ma femme vit en Suisse dans les montagnes, loin de la ville. Elle est isolée de tout mais elle a un vieux téléphone et une télé malgré tout._

 _\- Tu crois qu'elle…_

 **Clint sortit immédiatement son téléphone et composa un numéro avant de mettre le haut parleur en marche.**

 _\- Allô ? déclara une voix douce._

 _\- Alix ? Salut, c'est Clint, déclara celui-ci en souriant._

 _\- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? demanda la dite Alix._

 _\- Je vais bien, répondit l'homme. Mais voilà, je ne sais pas si tu suis l'actualité aux États-Unis depuis environ un an..._

 _\- Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune femme, inquiète._

 _\- C'est compliqué à expliquer au téléphone, déclara Clint sérieusement. Mais mes amis et moi avons besoin de nous cacher quelques temps pour nous reposer, je t'expliquerai tout. Et non, Laura et les enfants ne sont pas avec moi, mais elle sait ce qui ce passe pour moi ne t'en fais pas, et ils vont bien._

 _\- Euh... D'accord, mais vous allez devoir m'aider un peu, répondit Alix gênée. Je ne peux pas tous vous héberger comme ça, vous êtes combien ?_

 _\- Six…_

 _\- …_ _. Ok, je vais vous arranger des lits dans le grenier de la maison, finit par accepter la jeune femme._

 _\- Merci et à bientôt Alix, répondit Clint en souriant._

 **L'homme raccrocha et tout le monde prépara son sac à dos pour partir le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit lugubre, une ancienne mine désaffectée.**

 **Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'aéroport le plus proche, de nuit : direction la France.**

 **Depuis Paris, ils prirent un train jusqu'en Suisse jusqu'à un petit village isolé recouvert partiellement de feuilles mortes qui tombaient encore.**

 **Une fois sortis de la gare, Clint les amena hors du petit village qui était au pied d'une immense montagne.**

 _\- On arrivera chez Alix à la tombée la nuit, en route ! déclara Clint plein d'entrain._

 **Tous suivirent Clint dans ce périple, et au coucher du soleil, le groupe vit une modeste petite maison de bois où de la fumée s'échappait d'une petite cheminée.**

 **Un immense chien était couché dans l'herbe devant la maison, et, à leur approche, il se leva et aboya, ce qui alerta une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et noirs, habillée d'une robe chaude et d'un bandeau sur la tête.**

 **La jeune femme était sortie de la maison en entendant son chien aboyer, et elle vit Clint et ses amis s'approcher.**

 _\- Couché Hercule ! Ordonna la jeune femme. Clint, bienvenue à toi et à tes amis !_

 _\- Merci de nous aider Alix, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je te présente mes amis, Steeve Rogers, James Bar…_

 _\- Bucky suffira madame, coupa l'intéressé en s'inclinant légèrement comme signe de salutation._

 _\- Bucky donc, reprit Clint, toujours en souriant. Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson et Scott Lang._

 _\- Enchanté tout le monde, répondit la jeune femme en souriant également. Venez vite au chaud vous reposer, j'espère que ça sera confortable pour vous._

 **La jeune femme les fit entrer dans sa petite maison.**

 **A droite se trouvait une grand table en bois, une cheminée avec un énorme chaudron et une grosse porte.  
A gauche, il y avait un simple lit, et en face, un petit escalier qu'elle emprunta, suivie par tout le groupe.**

 **Toute la troupe découvrit un grand grenier rempli de foin. Au fond, six lits trônaient.**

 _\- Des lits de foin, déclara Alix en souriant. Ça vous tiendra chaud et j'ai bouché la fenêtre car il commence à faire frais._

 _\- Merci c'est parfait, vraiment, répondit Clint, heureux._

 _\- Installez-vous bien, je reviens, déclara la jeune femme._

 **Alix quitta le grenier et tous se posèrent sur un lit avant de commencer à déballer leurs affaires.**

 _\- C'est reposant ici, je m'y sens bien, déclara Bucky calmement, couché sur son lit._

 _\- Ça va Bucky ? Demanda Steeve, inquiet._

 _\- C'est apaisant, répondit le concerné de moins en moins fort. Aucun bruits, juste la nature…._

 **Tous approuvèrent avant de reprendre leur déballage, y compris Bucky, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alix avec un gros plateau de bois qu'elle posa sur un des lits.**

 _\- Tartine de fromage de chèvre et un bon verre de lait, déclara Alix en souriant. Manger tout cela vous fera du bien avant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Clint, je te laisse expliquer à tes amis le fonctionnement d'ici, moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous._

 **La brune leur fit un signe de main et quitta le grenier pour se changer et aller dormir. Pendant ce temps, Clint donna à ses amis un verre de lait et une tartine bien généreuse avant de leur faire face.**

 _\- Bien, Alix vit de ses chèvres qui sont Biquette et Blanchette, expliqua-t-il calmement tout en mangeant. Elle fait elle même son fromage. La journée, ses chèvres sont chez à Heidi et Peter, un couple de bergers qui monte dans les pâturages tout en haut de la montagne avec toutes les chèvres du village. Alix fabrique également elle-même ses meubles, et elle descend une à deux fois par semaine au village pour troquer ses fromages contre des outils, de la viande séchée ou encore du tissu. L'eau courante, c'est celle de la montagne derrière la maison pour se laver et faire la vaisselle, et Hercule c'est le chien de garde contre les ours ou autres prédateurs._

 _\- On va l'aider à bosser alors ? demanda Scott en finissant sa tartine._

 _\- Quand je viens pour décompresser avec ma femme et mes enfants, je l'aide pour tout._

 _\- On va l'aider, elle est déjà charmante de nous accueillir comme ça, déclara posément Wanda._

 _\- Bucky ? appela Steeve. Tu ne dis plus rien, ça va ?_

 _\- Chuttt, il s'est endormi, déclara Sam en le pointant du doigt._

 **Steeve s'approcha et recouvrit son ami de la couverture, puis tous allèrent se coucher.**

 **Le lendemain matin, une odeur de lait chaud réveilla le soldat de l'hiver.**

 **Il se leva discrètement, s'habilla et descendit dans la pièce principale où il découvrit leur hôte en plein remuage de son chaudron.**

 _\- Bien le bonjour Bucky, comment allez-vous ? demanda Alix en souriant._

 _\- Merveilleusement bien, répondit le soldat de l'hiver en lui rendant son sourire. C'est vraiment reposant ici, que faites vous ?_

 _\- Du fromage de chèvre, répondit la jeune femme sans s'arrêter. Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table, prenez des forces !_

 **Bucky acquiesça et s'installa à table pour boire un bon lait de chèvre frais et une tartine de fromage avec un peu de viande séchée.**

 **Le soldat se sentait étrangement bien, chez lui, en paix.**

 **Une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, il nettoya sa place et alla derrière la maison faire la vaisselle dans le bac d'eau courante avant de retourner à l'intérieur où la jeune femme moulait ses fromages au bout de la table.**

 _\- Comment puis-je aider? demanda Bucky en s'asseyant sur une chaise._

 _\- Vous voulez apprendre à faire du fromage ? proposa la jeune femme avec gentillesse._

 _\- Avec plaisir !_

 **Alix lui expliqua comment faire.**

 **Après quelques échecs, Bucky commençait à avoir le coup de main, et c'est dans ce cadre que le reste du groupe découvrit Bucky, tout sourire, faisant des fromages avec la maitresse de maison.**

 _\- Bucky, Alix, appela Clint._

 _\- Ah vous êtes là, installez-vous et prenez des forces ! déclara Alix en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier attaché à sa taille._

 **Tous le monde prit un petit petit-déjeuner pendant qu'Alix expliquait à Bucky la suite de l'opération avant de l'amener dans la chambre à fromage derrière la maison.**

 **Une fois fini, les invités lavèrent et débarrassèrent leurs assiettes.**

 **Bucky s'installa avec eux et Alix les regardait en souriant avant de s'assoir en bout de table.**

 _\- Clint, ai-je le droit à des explications ? demanda la jeune femme sérieusement._

 _\- Pour faire court, expliqua Clint en soupirant. Bucky ici présent était un ami du Captain avant qu'ils ne se soient perdus tous les deux dans la glace. Mais un groupe de terroristes lui a fait un lavage de cerveau en le torturant pour qu'il commette des actes criminels. Steve a voulu l'aider, mais les autres pensaient qu'il serait mieux de le tuer ou de l'enfermer, donc nous avons aidé le Captain à le libérer pour lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs. Nous bougeons tout les trois mois maximum pour ne pas être repérés, mais Bucky a retrouvé toute sa tête et nous sommes épuisés d'être toujours à l'affût et cachés dans des sous-terrains._

 _\- Tout est de ma faute… soupira Bucky tristement._

 _\- D'après les explications de Clint, non, rétorqua Alix avec un sourire. Ce sont vos tortionnaires les responsables, donc vous êtes tous les bienvenus chez moi et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus._

 _\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? demanda Steeve sérieusement._

 _\- Clint, tu connais ton job ici, déclara Alix en tirant la langue._

 _\- Je vais voir tout cela chef ! répondit l'intéressé en rigolant._

 _\- Que vas-tu faire ? Lui demanda Wanda, curieuse._

 _\- Il y a un groupe de rapaces qui a élu domicile dans les sapins à l'arrière de la maison, et chaque année, quand Clint vient, il vérifie si tout est sécurisé pour leurs nids, expliqua Alix en fixant la jeune. Sinon il s'occupe du foin, mais je pense qu'il pourrait vous être attribué à vous Steeve. Wanda, j'ai besoin de certaines herbes médicinales, pourriez-vous vous en charger en allant en chercher dans la forêt en bas ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune femme, heureuse._

 _\- Sam et Scott j'aimerais que vous alliez rendre visite à Heidi et Peter et que vous les aidiez avec les chèvres, poursuivit Alix en sortant deux sacs qu'elle remplit de provisions. Je vous donne le repas pour tout le monde._

 _\- Et… moi ? demanda timidement Bucky._

 _\- Nous allons descendre en ville troquer les fromages, répondit Alix en lui souriant gentiment._

 **Tous se levèrent et partirent effectuer leur tache.**

 **Alix alla préparer son panier en osier qu'elle remplit de fromages. Quand elle s'apprêta à le mettre dans son dos, une main métallique l'en empêcha. Elle vit Bucky le prendre sur son dos, sans lui laisser le temps de protester avec un sourire aux lèvres que la brune lui rendit, et ils descendirent au village tranquillement.**

 **Bucky découvrit une jeune femme simple qui se foutait de son passé, elle le voyait comme quelqu'un de normal et il en était heureux.**

 **Il apprenait avec elle, comme le fait qu'elle échangeait des fromages contre de la viande séchée, mais aussi du pain, du fil mais aussi du tissu.**

 **En fin de journée, ils rentrèrent à la maison où deux chèvres se faisaient traire par Clint montrant l'exemple à Wanda qui s'y essayait ensuite, car Blanchette était encore trop jeune.**

 **Alix prépara le repas du soir et une fois le dîner terminé, tous allèrent se coucher.**

* * *

 _A suivre :) !_


	2. Bucky au Pays de Heidi part2

**Le séjour de Clint et de ses amis se passait à merveille, ils aidaient la jeune femme chaque jour, mais se reposaient malgré tout.**

 **Ils faisaient même des journées tous ensemble, car Alix leur avait appris qu'elle possédait des ruches à 1km de la maison, mais aussi qu'elle cueillait des fruits dans la forêt au pied de la montagne pour faire de bonnes confitures maison.**

 **Plus les jours passaient, et plus Bucky se sentait en paix ici, et chez lui. Il tombait de plus en plus amoureux de la jeune femme, ce que Steve avait remarqué. Quand celui-ci leur annonça leur départ pour se rendre au SHIELD qui avait accepté que Bucky devienne un Avengers, celui-ci perdit immédiatement son sourire et tous allèrent préparer leur sac.**

 **Alix les accompagna jusque devant la maison et tous la remercièrent de tout leur coeur.**

 **Quand ce fut le tour de Bucky, celui-ci lâcha une larme que la jeune femme essuya en souriant tristement.**

 _\- Soit prudent Bucky, murmura Alix._

 **Le soldat d'hiver se pencha et embrassa tendrement les douces lèvres de la jeune femme en la serrant dans ses bras, ce qui brisa le coeur de ses amis.**

 _\- Bucky…._

 _\- Steeve, appella l'intéressé en encrant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Je sais que vous avez tout fait pour moi, risqué vos vies, mais…. Je me sens chez moi ici… Je ne veux pas être un Avengers, je souhaite rester ici, en paix… avec Alix._

 **Son acolyte s'approcha en souriant, le serra dans ses bras et le regarda.**

 _\- Sois heureux mon ami et donne moi régulièrement des nouvelles, déclara t il._

 _\- Je te le promets, je vous le promets à tous, répondit Bucky en serrant Steeve ainsi que tout le reste du groupe dans ses bras._

 **Tous saluèrent Bucky et repartirent tranquillement au QG des Avengers.**

 **Le jeune homme, lui, sourit et serra Alix contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.**

 _\- Je t'aime Alix, merci de me faire revivre, murmura le soldat, heureux._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Bucky, répondit la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

* * *

 _A suivre :) !_


	3. Bucky au Pays de Heidi part3 (FIN)

**Deux ans plus tard, Bucky appela Steeve en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer qu'il avait fait naitre son premier enfant, un petit garçon nommé Steeve Clint Sam Wander Scott Barnes, et il en profita pour lui annoncer qu'il allait se marier dans quelques mois et que tous les Avengers étaient invités, même Nick Fury.**

 **Bucky était enfin heureux, et en paix avec lui même !**

* * *

 _THE END !_

 _Merci à Elijay Crow pour la correction !_


	4. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
